


Slavish Fantasies, Too

by kuonji



Series: Slavish Fantasies [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney attempts to escape his slavery to his dark-haired master, but he finds this harder to do than he had realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slavish Fantasies, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. Posted 2007.02.05
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/5345.html>

Rodney had finally worked it out.

He had found a way to escape the cruel shackles of his slavery.

Today, he would finally be free of the dark-haired man who dared to call himself Rodney's master. He woud be able to return home, where he was treated with respect as a human being, appreciated for his skills and his fine-honed mind, and not used as some stupid toy.

After all, Rodney hadn't been born to this. No. He had once been part of, actually, he had _led_ a great scientific expedition that had discovered truths such that made grown men cry with the sheer genius of them. He had earned accolades and awards across the universe, no, across the _multiple_ universes for his brilliant work!

_"Wait. I think we're missing the point here."_

All of which was, of course, sadly irrelevant in his current status as... a sex slave.

"Rodney, come here and... do slavish things for me!" yelled the voice of his handsome yet vastly inferior 'master'.

Now was his chance. They were alone in the house. Tent. Whatever they lived in. As soon as his master appeared, he leaped up from his servile position and attacked!

Taken by surprise, his master could do nothing as he was knocked to the ground and pinned down.

_"Ow, so, is this actually going to lead to sex any time soon? Because otherwise... so not worth it."_

"Stop your ridiculous whining. Slave."

__

"Wait, **you're** \--"

"Quiet, slave," Rodney repeated, in a moment of irony that no doubt went right over his dullard of a master's head.

His master's feeble efforts at distraction did him no good. His attempts to struggle were countered at every move. Like a whirlwind, Rodney unleashed his carefully bottled power, jabbing, twisting, subduing his master with a combination of sheer skill and brute animal force.

It was all or nothing now, and Rodney never settled for nothing. He could see his advantage in his master's hesitations and dilated eyes.

With a truly spectacular final move, he flipped his master to grind him into the ground face-down, drawing his arms up behind him in a firm hold. Sweat glistened on both their bodies, and Rodney's lips drew up in a primal snarl that would have been alien to his previous academic existence.

The snarl spread into a smile, white and sharp, when his master's hips hitched in a tell-tale motion. Rodney slid one hand down to fondle, unfettered, his master's most vulnerable regions. "You're getting hard from just this, aren't you?"

__

"Nnnngh..."

His master didn't even deny the statement. The token resistance he had put up evaporated as he moaned, unabandoned lust evident in every syllable. He rippled beneath Rodney's weight, the corded muscles of his thighs shifting in restless and familiar waves.

Rodney had been the recipient before of his master's rabid passion after physical exertion. He had even performed for him on occasion, stoking the lust in his master's eyes with the esoteric forms that his master called 'training'. Obviously, he had 'trained' better than his master had been aware of, for now he had his master under his power.

Rodney cleared his head with a will, aware of his own heavier breathing. This was not supposed to affect him. He had had no choice before when he had been a slave, but he certainly wasn't one anymore.

Efficiently, he tied his master's hands to a wooden stake hammered into the ground above his head, and his feet to a stake below. Then, as his master was stretched out and defenseless, Rodney jimmied open his private drawer. He drew out the hated device, the bane of his tortured slavehood.

"I think it's about time you had a taste of your own medicine."

_"Oh, god. Is that--?"_

Holding it by one end, Rodney drew the length of the quicksilver collar across his master's neck, following across his sharp shoulderbone, and down each ridge in his spine. He slowed as he teased the valley below the tailbone, allowing the cool and heavy metal to slide inside the hypersensitive groove. His master hissed and flexed involuntarily.

"How would you like this on you, _master_?" Rodney whispered, his own eyes riveted on the smooth glide of metal over flesh. "How would you like to feel completely helpless, for once? Imagine...

"When I put this on you, you're going to want me exactly the way I've been forced to want you all this time. You'll know what it feels like, having all your most basic control stripped from you with a single click of a clasp -- day, after day, after day..."

His master groaned, digging his forehead into the ground. Heat rose from him in waves, dizzying. Intoxicating. "Maybe I don't even need it." Rodney dropped the collar between his master's legs, enjoying how his legs flinched away from it like a snake. "It's what you want anyway, isn't it? _Master_. To be forced by your slave."

Again, his master made no protest. A single whimper lit Rodney's body on fire, and his master writhed once, testing his bonds.

It was the perfect moment to escape, to leave his master here, humiliated mind and body by his slave. Bathing in his own unquenchable lust, alone.

_"No!"_

It would have been an excellent opportunity to escape, true.

But Rodney, genius though he was, was only human. He groaned deep in his throat and leaned down for one taste. Just one.

The back of his master's neck was salty and moist and burning hot. It quivered at Rodney's touch. It stretched, baring itself for him, offering glories of unimaginabe delight...

Rodney stumbled back, not trusting himself to hold on if he stayed in contact with that expanse of wanton flesh. He shook himself, trying to recollect his control.

"Touch me," his master begged him.

The idea came to Rodney, focusing his nervous energy so that he could once more think with his rapier intelligence. He licked his lips. "No."

Clearly, his master was still unused to any such word coming out of his slave. He lifted his head, confused. Rodney kept his eyes fixed on his master's bonded hands as he said, carefully, "I'm not going to touch you. I'm not going to force you like you want me to." He let the gasp of recognition roll over him, watching almost clinically as his master quivered.

"You're going to touch yourself," Rodney explained, in a softer tone. "You'll do it without coercion. Unlike me, there'll be no way for you to deny that you were a slut all by yourself."

His master jerked spasmodically at the restraints, then stiffened into stillness. There was nothing but the sound of ragged breathing. Then, like a switch turned off, his master relaxed.

Collapsed, would be a better word. Capitulated.

"Whatever you want. Anything."

__

"Anything, Rodney. Just say it."

He took the one necessary step forward and freed his master's bonds.

"Please me, now," he ordered.

His master didn't even pretend to misunderstand. "What do you want to see?" he asked. The hoarseness of his voice forced Rodney to close his eyes before answering. The realization crashed down on him all at once.

He could ask for anything he wanted. Anything at all.

And there was one thing he had never dared to... He'd always... But John would never do it. How could Rodney possibly...

But John _wanted_ him to ask, he reminded himself. John wanted to--

"Violate yourself," he blurted. And, god, it sounded filthy and horrible out loud, but he groaned at the same time, and he could see John stiffen, and he had gone too far, it was-- He was--

He stepped forward, reaching out to soothe, apologies crowding his throat, when John made one broken, wonderful noise, and Rodney realized.

"I need..." his master stuttered, and Rodney fumbled himself to find the lubricating oils that they used. Already, he could see in his mind's eye, the glisten of wet heat and constricted need as his master -- his slave! -- reached behind himself to...

John was already up on his knees, spread wide yet untouchable, as he moaned into the mattress, a phantom lover rocking his hips forward in the air. Abruptly unsure, Rodney placed the oil beside his master's elbow. Was he supposed to...? Did John want...?

Like an avalanche, inevitable, beautiful, and somehow solid and liquid both, John slid around to lie on his back. The oil wound up in his hands like a fascinating sleight of hand. He focused a look across at Rodney, and his lids lowered in a clear seduction as he slid one splayed and oiled hand down the length of himself.

Rodney wasn't sure who the slave was anymore, because he was the one free for once, but he was panting and useless already. He didn't think he could move from where he stood unless the floor gave out underneath him.

John turned slightly away, offering Rodney a better view. Rodney tracked the fingers and the arching back, and he forgot to breathe.

Rodney had never seen it from this angle before. And he was sure he had never before seen that level of complete concentration to the task from John.

It had always been preparation, a means to an end. Just a necessity. And it had happened rarely enough anyway that it tended to catch Rodney off guard. But this. This was...

_A display._

One that was for Rodney alone.

Because John had wanted him to ask. He had wanted it with all the fervor that he was showing now, as he twisted, trying to find an impossibly better position, writhing under the ravenous assault of his own hands. Rodney bit back a cry, afraid that it would disturb. Interrupt. It was crazy, but he didn't want to _intrude_ , when the whole reason this was happening was because he was watching.

Because he had asked for it.

The shocks of pleasure were more visible now, and the throaty moans less measured. Rodney gripped himself, synchronizing his own movements to that of his... master? His slave? He wasn't sure anymore who was the one in control, but it probably wasn't him.

"Rodney..." It was like a summons. It was like a prayer.

Rodney stumbled to the bed, not quite making it but falling to his knees beside it as he worked himself. He lowered his head, bent himself into a bow, as he followed his master's unspoken bidding. It was unconscious. It was deliberate. John's vulnerable gasps were heavy in his ears, and he moaned, hard and long, a split-second before he heard John cry out again.

***

It must have been hours later when Rodney pushed John's legs aside and sat up from the bed. John grumbled awake with a protest.

"I have to go."

"Aww... Why?"

"I mean, I have to pee," he elaborated, squinting for his socks, in lieu of the slippers he kept in his own bedroom.

John chuckled. "You should stop trying to escape. You're really bad at it." Rodney rolled his eyes.

Then he turned back. Because it was so goddamn hard to tell with John. It could be what it seemed, a post-coital tease. Or...

Rodney knelt and ran one affectionate hand through John's hair. "Collar or no collar. I couldn't escape if I wanted to."

John's eyes widened with surprise. Huh. Okay, so probably not a cry for reassurance from the lonely flyboy after all.

But the look on John's face told Rodney, it had been the right thing to say anyway.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
>      [Have you ever?](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/350600.html) (Stargate Atlantis), by kuonji  
>      [The Weight in My Hand](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=2011&chapter=1) (Stargate Atlantis), by chelle  
>      [Assent](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/101224.html) (Stargate Atlantis), by Kylie Lee  
>      [Mercy](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/100497.html) (Stargate Atlantis), by astolat  
>      [Dark Stranger](http://www.squidge.org/dsa/archive/3/darkstranger.html) (Due South), by Rushlight


End file.
